Uncharted Wiki talk:Main Page
Countdown Timer I've just spent fifteen minutes battling the Wiki's editing format to try and get the featured media back in line. The solution I came up with isn't the best, but it will do for now. (The timer had knocked it out of alignment). To stop the home page from being accidentally vandalised while the timer is up, it will be locked to all unregistered and new contributors. The news feed can still be edited by all users.--Klock101 20:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, Klock, that was me. I figured that having the timer inside the main page box would be more appropriate then back under the Did You Know... section. Again, sorry, was just trying to improve it. --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 23:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. The timer looks better where it is now anyway. It's just that the main page can be a bit temperamental when adding new sections. I didn't mean to sound annoyed about it. Anyway, it's fixed now.--Klock101 00:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Isn't the anniversary... on Saturday? Why is it saying one day away? ~~Samuelcd1997 :The release of Uncharted 2 was actually today. The celebration, rather, is this Saturday. It's like having your birthday on a Monday, and celebrate it a day earlier (or in this case later) because that's a weekday. :Also, please create headings for topics, that way it is easier to archive the history. Thanks! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 20:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Just an idea Let me know what you think about the 4 new boxes on the homepage. I've added them to try and make navigation easier.--Klock101 18:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've also removed the activity feed, as it frequently becomes untidy and pops outside the normal page borders. There is now a button at the top of the page that allow you to view recent Wiki activity. I have also taken down the GOTY Edition section, as the GOTY Edition has been out for a while now. Let me know what you think.--Klock101 19:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Personal appeal Uh, I get that your taking a dig at the personal appeal on Wikipedia, but what's with the picture that it links to? I would have thought that maybe we'd link to something relevant, maybe the Wiki expansion?--Klock101 16:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT Nevermind. I just saw the funny side of it.--Klock101 16:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kinda wanted us to be apart of the wiki fad, as I found it quite humorous, haha. But if you believe it would be better having been linked to the Project (as I like the sound of it as well), then I don't mind at all --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 21:10, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I like the image it links to now. I think it works really well.--Klock101 21:38, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::The Wikipedia appeal seems to have ended (at least I haven't seen it in the last few days). I've removed the appeal and put information about the current Hanukkah double/triple/quadruple etc cash days.--Klock101 23:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Uncharted 3 YES YES FTW --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 01:06, December 10, 2010 (UTC) uhh Uncharted 3 is actually released the 1st November 2011, not the 11th. --Samuelcd1997 :I fixed this yesterday, but I know why it is displaying wrongly for you and I have left you a message on your talk page regarding the issue. Thanks for letting me know.--Klock101 08:21, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote What do you think of the new one? vote here: http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:What_Do_you_think_of_the_game%3F Sackboy1234 04:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :This page is for discussion of matters relating to the homepage only. Please keep all polls, etc. in the forums. --Klock101 04:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Dang it i love uncharted 3 online, but my psn network keeps going offline!!!!!! 15:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) add New page idea i think we should have a uncharted 3 multiplayer tips page for newbies and such and quick level up tips Gyversean 16:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello from Japan Hi. This is Tokyoship from Japan. We love Uncharted series as much as you do. I'm here to announce that our Japanese Uncharted Wiki has started these days. We would like you to add our idiom link on the bottom of your Homepage. As with Español, Français and Italiano. Here is the link: w:c:ja.uncharted Thank you. Naughty Kennel link The Naughty Kennel link is outdated. The image in the "affiliates" section links to a Japanese website about the effects of menopause? Jak Himself (talk) 14:55, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Well that's unfortunate... I've removed the link, thanks for the heads up. --Klock101 (talk) 20:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC)